Epik High - Eyes, Nose, Lips Feat. Taeyang
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '''Eyes, Nose, Lipsright|200px *'Artista: Epik High Ft. Taeyang *Álbum: Shoebox *'''Pista: 11 *'Género: '''Hip-Hop, Pop Rap, Balada *'Idioma:' Inglés *'Lanzamiento:' 21-Octubre-2014 *'Agencia: YG Entertainment '''Inglés You left me paralyzed. No cure. No rehab for me. Funny that you got the nerve to keep askin’ me how I’ve been. You're the victor in this pageantry. But the only trophy you deserve... catastrophe. I'd rather we be dead to each other. No eulogies said for each other. No rest in peace's. The memory's got my chest in pieces. I'm prayin' that your eyes are the first to go. The way they looked when you smiled. The way they opened and closed. Then your nose. Every single breath against my neck. And then your lips. Every empty promise made and said. Please fade. (Fade Fade) Fade to black. (Fade to black) Please fade. (Fade Fade) Fade to black. But the nightmares come back. Because your eyes, nose, lips—every look and every breath, every kiss—still got me dyin'. You still got me cryin'. Because your eyes, nose, lips—every look and every breath, every kiss—still got me dyin'. You still got me cryin'. Fuck a promenade. Let's juggernaut down memory lane. Leave no thought alive. To the slaughterhouse I'm takin' my pain. It's time to sever my brain from my heart and soul. My knees are burnin' hot but God is cold. I've been told One day you'll know, too much of heaven's a sin. After the show, it's only hell that it brings. So take it slow and let time heal everything. They say that time flies but you keep breakin' its wings. You'll never fade. (Fade Fade) Fade to black. (Fade to black) Please fade. (Fade Fade) Fade to black. But the nightmares come back. Because your eyes, nose, lips—every look and every breath, every kiss—still got me dyin'. You still got me cryin'. Because your eyes, nose, lips—every look and every breath, every kiss—still got me dyin'. You still got me cryin'. You wish me well. (You wish me well) You wish me well. (You wish me well) I wish you hell. I never wanna look into your eyes again. No, I never wanna hear you breathe again. Let me go. Let me go. Baby, tell me this is the end. Because your eyes, nose, lips—every look and every breath, (your) every kiss—still got me dyin'. You still got me cryin'. (Tears let me outta my mind) Because your eyes, nose, lips—every look and every breath, every kiss—still got me dyin'. You still got me cryin'. (cryin' cryin') Good Night 'Español' Me dejaste paralizado No hay cura ni rehabilitación para mí Es gracioso que tengas las agallas de seguir preguntando cómo he estado Eres vencedora en este espectáculo Pero el único trofeo que mereces es... la catástrofe Prefiero que estemos muertos el uno para el otro Sin elogios para nosotros Sin descansar en paz Los recuerdos convirtieron mi pecho en pedazos Estoy rezando que tus ojos sean lo primero que se vaya La manera en que lucían cuando sonreías La manera en que se abrían y cerraban Luego tu naríz Cada respiración contra mi cuello Y luego tus labios Cada promesa vacía hecha y dicha Por favor desvanécete (Desvanécete Desvanécete) Decolórate en negro (Decolórate en negro) Por favor desvanécete (Desvanécete Desvanécete) Decolórate en negro Pero las pesadillas regresan Porque tus ojos, naríz, labios---Cada mirada y cada respiración, cada beso---Aún me tienen muriendo Aún me tienen llorando Porque tus ojos, naríz, labios---Cada mirada y cada respiración, cada beso---Aún me tienen muriendo Aún me tienen llorando Olvida el paseo Vamos a destruir el carril de las memorias Sin dejar ningún pensamiento vivo Llevando mi dolor al matadero Es momento de separar mi cerebro de mi corazón y mi alma Mis rodillas están quemándose Pero Dios está frío Ha sido dicho Que un día sabrás, que tanto del cielo es un pecado Después del espectáculo, es el infierno lo único que trae Así que tómalo con calma y deja que el tiempo cure todo Dicen que el tiempo vuela Pero sigues rompiéndole las alas Nunca te desvanecerás (Desvanécete Desvanécete) Nunca te decolorarás en negro (Decolórate en negro) Nunca te desvanecerás (Desvanécete Desvanécete) Nunca te decolorarás en negro Pero las pesadillas regresan Porque tus ojos, naríz, labios---Cada mirada y cada respiración, cada beso---Aún me tienen muriendo Aún me tienen llorando Porque tus ojos, naríz, labios---Cada mirada y cada respiración, cada beso---Aún me tienen muriendo Aún me tienen llorando Me deseaste el bien (Me deseaste el bien) Me deseaste el bien (Me deseaste el bien) Yo te deseé el infierno No te miraré a los ojos nunca más No, nunca quiero escuchar tu respiración de nuevo Déjame ir Déjame ir Cariño, dime que este es el final Porque tus ojos, naríz, labios---Cada mirada y cada respiración, (su) cada beso---Aún me tienen muriendo Aún me tienen llorando (Por favor sal de mi mente) Porque tus ojos, naríz, labios---Cada mirada y cada respiración, cada beso---Aún me tienen muriendo Aún me tienen llorando (llorando llorando) Buenas Noches 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraIngpop